


The Stolen Ending

by lemonadeneko



Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadeneko/pseuds/lemonadeneko
Summary: Starting immediately after the epilogue of Champion, June and Day meet each other for the second time. As glad June is to see Day, she still doesn't want to interfere with Day and Eden's peaceful life. But, Day knew she was the hollow piece inside of him and refuses to let her slip quietly away again, even if he doesn't exactly remember what caused her to slip away in the first place. Tess and Eden refuse to watch them repeat past mistakes after watching them live apart, and conspire to help prevent June from drifting away for good.Attempts to stay true to the Legend Trilogy.Rated Teen for swearing.





	1. Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2013 when I first finished reading the series and desperately wanted more character interaction.

I released her hand and June’s analyzing eyes tore away from my gaze. She took one step back and quickly strode away. I start to feel a little tear like I'm losing something important. The emptiness I felt for years slowly seeping back as she walks away. I didn’t know why I felt empty when I woke up from that coma. I didn’t know who she was. Now I do. Now I know I’m lost without her.

“Do... you remember?” Eden’s voice of awe cuts through my thoughts. I glance at him, and Eden’s eyes sparkle in excitement.

"It's so... hazy," I reply, lost in attempting to clear the fog surrounding my memories. "Wait..."

It’s all coming together again. June Iparis. The girl I found on the streets. The girl who orchestrated my arrest and didn’t stop the death of my mother. The girl who saved me from prison. The girl who worked with me to find peace between the Republic and the Colonies. The girl I was in love with ten long years ago.

But that still doesn’t give me the answer to why she wouldn’t talk to me and instead hurry away as soon as we exchanged greetings. Eden beckons me forward and guides me through the city while I remain deep in thought. Why wouldn’t she want to talk to me? We were in love. Maybe not anymore, but after ten years shouldn’t you want to meet an old friend again? Was she afraid? Did I do something that would make her afraid of me? No, fear wasn’t in her eyes. It was hope and despair and longing all mixing together in her dark, golden, addicting eyes. 

Eden shoves me through a door and I come to my senses. I walk beside him, and we head up to Tess’s apartment. Eden knocks on the door allowing me to stand in thought.

Tess answers after a pause and her eyes light up instantly. I missed her so goddy much even though it's only been a year since I last saw her in person. I hug her tightly, then watch as she hugs Eden. She leads us inside and we sit together in her cozy living room looking at us excitedly. She squirms on the couch, still the same energetic girl I met on the streets, and peers at me expectantly.

“So, what’s giving you that pensive look in your eyes? You’re usually not one for memories,” Tess prompts.

“I met June. I remember June,” I reply.

The word June feels so familiar and warm in my mouth, and I smile.

Tess smiles, “How are you feeling about it, Day? How much do you remember?”

I lean back on the couch and let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. Tess nods encouragingly, her eyes searching my expression like the goddy doctor she is. I roll my eyes and answer, “I remember it all from picking her up at a bar on the streets to her voluntarily testing for the plague strain to save Eden.”

“His memories finally came back.” She turns to Eden. They share a relieved look as if a secret weight they’d been carrying had been lifted.

I lean back and cross my arms while using my thumb to twirl the paperclip ring I wear. When I first woke up, I had no idea why I was wearing the intricate piece of metal, but I knew it was important. It was my anchor and a constant comfort. Now I know why. It was a piece or her, of June.

“Can we go grab a snack?” Eden interjects.

“Eden, we have only an hour before it's dinnertime,” Tess answers dryly. "But, since you've traveled _so far_ , I guess we can ignore the fact you're going to ruin your appetite."

“Let’s go,” I agree almost missing the sarcasm dripping from her statement. I want time to think and process June and all the memories that flooded back with her.

\-------------------------

We start walking to a small café that Tess likes. Tess attempts small talk to lighten up my pensive mood, and I can tell Eden's happily lapping up the questions. Most likely he's just happy to be doing something other than watch me think like we did when walking to Tess's apartment.

“So, what do you plan to do here in Batalla?” Tess asks lightheartedly. 

Eden perks up immediately. “I want to be an engineer here, and since you know about Daniel’s crazy protectiveness, he came too to find a job here.” He grins wide. “Plus, you know, there were _other_ reasons I chose this sector.”

I nod along to his words absentmindedly. I’m too preoccupied to listen to what he’s saying, but I trust Eden to update Tess on our lives. My brain's working full time replaying every memory it can involving June. How I pushed her against the alley wall, hair tangling and chests pressed together. How it felt like the first and last kiss I’d ever have. How she kissed my mouth, cheeks, eyes, and face when I’d have nightmares during the night.

The memories keep fluttering past my mind reminding me of the years we shared together.

“What do you usually go by, Day?” Tess asks suddenly. I’m launched from my memories back to the present and instantly feel guilty. It’s the first time I’ve seen Tess in a long time, and I can barely give her my attention. 

I sheepishly answer, “I go by Daniel to people I just meet, but as Day to old friends who knew me as a kid. Doesn’t really matter to me in the end, they’re both me.”

“What did you reintroduce yourself to June as?”

I blink in surprise before answering. “Daniel.”

Tess nods thoughtfully with a guarded frown, then smiles at me. I wonder if her jealousy towards June is resurfacing, then I quickly shove away the thought. She knows I don’t love her that way and she’s moved on.

We arrive at the café, and I found I lost my appetite. I order a small drink out of politeness. Tess orders the same, and Eden orders a whole meal. Like me, he still isn’t used to the idea of having food on the table, so he eats at every opportunity.

The three of us slide into a booth in the corner, and I sip slowly at my drink. Tess turns to me, and I instantly balk at her expression. Her eyebrows are innocently high, but her eyes and smirk make it seem as if she's plotting my murder. I’m about to ask her what she’s thinking about when she gives an announcement.

“I’m taking you to June’s birthday dinner."


	2. June

I look in the mirror of my bedroom in my modest apartment and inspect myself. I’m dressed up in a form-fitting, flattering dress just formal and modern enough for an occasion such as a birthday. My hair is swept up in its usual ponytail, high on the back of my head as a familiar weight. I lean in to check that my makeup covers the red puffs around my eyes from crying this afternoon. I dab a little more color onto my face before I turn away satisfied.

I sigh and sit down on my bed. I can’t let myself get carried away with old fantasies about Day and that's what our teenage fling was. A fantasy. I ruined his life so completely while I was still the darling of the Republic. What if he remembers that I’m the main reason that his mother was shot? What if he remembers that I let his brother take his place and die? What if he remembers everything, and hates me?

He already couldn't stand my touch before he forgot I existed...

I close my eyes and remember Metias comforting me, assuring me that logic can solve anything. It only makes me feel worse.

It’s my birthday, so I should be happy, excited. But how can I when I’m the same age as Metias was when Thomas killed him? How can I when I’ve just seen Day, perfectly happy without me for the past ten years?

I still miss him so much.

I sigh and will myself not to cry. The urge drifts away and I’m left breathing heavily. I remind myself of the time and slowly get up. I head out and start walking to the restaurant, just an upscale, local business that I used to go to when Thomas and Metias were still happy and alive.

My thoughts wander as I walk to the restaurant. I don’t worry about taking the wrong route. My feet have memorized the streets after making a habit of long walks when the nightmares are too much.

I see the restaurant and smile sadly. Wish you were here, Metias. It’s not the same without you.

After a moment to compose myself, I open the door and stride in. The man who owns the restaurant greets me with a smile. He knows me by name, not because of my fame as being one of the Princeps-Elects ten years ago, but because I’ve been a regular for over ten years. I smile back easily, hoping he can’t see the slight flush in my face from crying.

I see Pascao sitting in a booth alone, his eyes flitting around the restaurant excitedly. He waves frantically at me in the doorway and grins as I head over.

“Hello, Pascao. How are you?” I smile.

He smiles back and sets down a menu. “Hey, June. You look fabulous. Happy birthday! How old are you now?”

“Twenty-seven.” I slide into the booth next to him. I grin easily at his energy and instantly feel like a weight has lifted off of my shoulder. “What’s up with Tess? She’s never late. She has that doctor’s precision. Plus, she sounded mischievous when I talked to her over the mic.” I bite my lip and worry. She better not be doing what I think she’s doing.

“You’re late, too, darling,” Pascao smirks. I tilt my head and give him a half-smile.

“I have my reasons. Plus, it's not abnormal for me, it's abnormal for Tess.” I say it as if it’s a fact, but Pascao still puts on a sympathetic face if he understands what I’m feeling and gives my shoulder a as reassuring squeeze before returning to the menu.

“What do you usually get? I’ve never been here before.” Pascao squints at the menu just a little longer before sighing and setting it down. “I’ll just ask the waiter.”

Pascao starts easy conversation asking about work and how Anden's been doing. We fall into a comfortable rhythm of small talk avoiding particularly juicy details for when Tess arrives.

After a few minutes, the door squeaks open, and Pascao and I glance to see who it is.

Tess glides in and right behind her are… Day and Eden.

The breath is knocked out of me instantly.

He looks similar to earlier, just more groomed with his long hair braided neatly and a more formal outfit. He still looks so beautiful especially with his small grin.

I watch Day walk over here with Tess and Eden. Out of the corner, Pascao sends me a worried glance but I'm too busy staring at Day for the second time today. They sit with us at the table, and Tess grins at me.

“Happy birthday, June!” Tess sings. She kisses my cheek and plops down at the table across from me. I quickly glance at her, then turn my attention to Day. He sits down carefully in the seat next to me while Eden takes his other side. He gazes at the menu with his light blue eyes. I’m close enough to see his one eye with the slight imperfection giving his gaze a breathtaking asymmetry. I gulp and look at Tess accusingly. She just shrugs and gives an angelic smile.

Day looks up. “Who’s been here before? I have no idea what some of this stuff is.” He sheepishly smiles before adding, "It's been a while since I've eaten Republic dishes, so I'd like some recommendations."

I squeeze my eyes shut, willing myself to answer.

"I’ve been here,” I finally muster. I lean across the table and point at a couple things on the menu, describing it to him. Day looks up at me and my breath is knocked out of me again at the intensity of his gaze.

“Thank you,” Day smiles. "And happy birthday, June."

I fight to keep my face and breathing steady when I grimace my thanks.

“Well, I don't know about you all, but I can't wait to order. Waiter!” Tess flags someone by the register, and a man in a suit appears at the table. “I would like this.” Tess points to something on the menu.

The rest of us order and Tess starts the conversation. “So, what have you been up to lately, June?”

“Oh, you know. Just monitoring Anden’s safety as best I can. Nothing exciting these days. No more uprisings to keep me busy. Plus, he hates when I ‘fuss,’ otherwise known as giving him a secure number of personal guards on public outings. Usually that means going myself as the only one stubborn enough to stay when he tries to go out in public by himself.” Pascao grins at that and Day pulls his eyebrows together in thought.

“You’re in charge of the Elector’s safety?” Day asks.

I take a sip of some water before answering. “Yeah. I’m in charge of his security. You can see me by his side whenever he’s making a speech or conducting a political ceremony. But, after everything that’s happened in my life, it’s a little boring.” Day slowly nods his understanding and smiles. I close my eyes for a moment, just a fraction of a second more than a blink, then open them and smile back.

I can’t think under his gaze. With Day here, acting so normal, so Day, and memories of Metias the exact same age as me in this very restaurant swirling around. I feel my usual calm faltering. Under his attention and Metias’s memory. My breathing becomes slightly more irregular, and I know that only Day can notice it. Maybe he forgot who I was, but now that he remembers, I have no doubt he remembers all my ticks and tells.

Only he isn’t my Day.

My breathing only gets more ragged until even Pascao and Tess can notice, both turning a worried eye toward me. Tess opens her mouth to say something, but doesn't say anything as if she doesn't know what to say. Her eyes hold an apology I don't want to see, so I turn my eyes away toward the wall.

This is too much. I can’t take this without crying again. I squeeze my eyes shut and pull out some Notes, enough to cover for everything I've ordered and a little more. I place it on the table and get up, force out an apology, and leave before anyone can protest.

I burst outside into the cold and start heading home. I feel someone trailing me, and I know it’s Day. Only he’d have the skills and the courage to dare to follow me out of that restaurant. Well, if he wants to meet me again, he might as well reacquaint himself with my athletic ability.

I turn down a dark alley, and begin to scale the nearest building only slightly hindered by my tight dress. I specifically asked the designer to make it flexible and durable for this reason, and the extra cost is paying off.

I silently climb my way back to my apartment. It's in vain, but I’m hoping to lose Day. He’s too quick, too smart. So, I lead him to my apartment because if he wants to talk, we can talk, just it's better if it's not in public.

Very few people are allowed the privilege of seeing me break, and I only plan on extending that to Day right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I read the books, so if I decide to continue this I'll have to reread the series. Feel free to comment :)


	3. Day

I thought June and I were in easy, comfortable conversation. Maybe the strain of our past was overhanging us a little, but the same could be said for everyone at the table. Certainly, I didn’t think it was awkward or upsetting enough to escape. But, sure enough, I could see the tears staining her eyes and the slight hint of red around them right before she fled the restaurant.

I glance at Eden before I leave receiving a knowing nod.

Taking that as reassurance, I quickly follow June through the streets. She’s more agile and quick than I remember her to be, especially for her tight dress which I thought would constrict her movements. But then, she has access to expensive designers who can probably design the clothes for spontaneous physical activity due to her role as the Elector’s personal guard. Either way, she had always found ways to impress and surprise me.

I find it hard to keep up with her dark hair and clothes cloaking her in the shadows of the night, but I wasn’t the Republic’s notorious criminal for nothing. By following the occasional sparkle off her dress and blurs of motion, I follow her around the Rose sector.

Before long, she turns into an alley and scales the building, and despite the circumstances I feel myself smiling. This is the June I remember loving and I’m so goddy glad we share the same addiction to running on rooftops. 

June flies over the buildings and through balconies, fast enough that I need to sprint, or I’ll lose her in the shadows.

She makes her way into the window of an apartment hallway a few blocks away, and I slip into the heated hall behind her. I take note of what apartment number she closes herself in to and then hang back. What do I say? I barely know her anymore. 

What do you say to a girl that you loved ten years ago, then forgot about?

I sigh. I’ll just go with the flow. I don’t even know why I followed her, probably instinct, but I don’t want to go back without helping at all. She’s obviously in pain, and I don’t want to leave her that way. Especially since I seem to be the root of that pain and I want her back in my life, pain-free. 

I wore her ring for ten years after all.

I knock on her door, first lightly with hesitation, then with more strength as I gain a surge of confidence.

All that confidence crumbles when she opens the door, her face blotchy, and her eyes red from crying. 

I’m stunned. June is the strongest person I know, and she can act her way out of a lie detector. Yet, she’s here, answering the door with her heart on her sleeve. God, I just want to hold her until she’s smiling again, but that’s not how this works.

Clutched in her fist are three pictures. One of her dog, Ollie, one of her brother, Metias, and one of… me back when we were teenagers. June searches my face for a few moments. The gaze unsettles me, and I feel as if she can see inside my soul and unearth my secrets. After another moment of silence, she starts to ease the door closed. Instantly, I reach out my hand and grab her wrist to stop her.

June looks at where my hand rests and blinks. She slowly meets my eyes, and I smile tentatively.

“Can I come in?” I ask softly. June nods and steps aside to let me in.

June quickly hides the pictures somewhere, and I take off my heavy jacket. She wipes away her tears and takes a deep breath, her face settling into a thing mask attempting to mimic normalcy.

“Would you like anything?” she asks politely, her voice wavering only slightly.

“No, I’m fine, but thank you,” I reply. It hurts that she feels the need to mask her feelings around me even though I know it’s justified. It’s been a long time since we’ve known each other, and I remember how long it took to break down her walls originally. June sinks into her couch and curls up into the corner facing away from me, hiding her beautiful face. I know I’m going to have to take the first step, especially since I followed her home. I bite my lip and start. “How are you feeling, June?”

June looks at me for a moment, then clears her throat and in a hoarse voice murmurs, “Fine. Thank you for asking.”

“You’re obvious not goddy fine, cousin... I want to know why you’re upset, if I upset you. I want to talk about… you know… our history.” I stumble as I speak, words crumbling as I think them up, broken by the sight of June. But my eyes don’t waver. June still doesn’t allow her emotions to resurface. “I remember you, June Iparis. And when I saw your face back on the street, I knew you were what I was missing in my life for ten years. I realized you were was I wanted. But, I also know I can’t start from where we left off in our relationship. I’ve changed, and we’re both different people. If that’s what you’re upset about-”

June cuts me off with a hollow laugh. “I know that. I know we’ve changed and that we can’t start from where we left off. I’ve been living with that knowledge for ten years. You were the lucky one; you didn’t have to remember what we had, and you didn’t have to watch me grow and change miles and miles away. Day, you know I’m no idiot. No matter how I feel or how I felt through these years, none of it means you felt the same. So, unlike you, I have learned to cope with that particular set of feelings.”

I feel my cheeks burning. I forgot to think about what June’s been through, still having memories about our relationship intact. I imagine her reliving our first kiss, our nights together, over and over knowing I didn’t even know her name.

It tortured me for all of one day, but she was tortured for ten whole years.

“Is this why you ran from your dinner? Because I reminded you of us and what we used to be?” 

“No and… yes. The spark but not the fuel…” June sighs softly and pushes her head into the couch. I can see her tears, hear her ragged breathing. 

I breathe a sigh of relief that she’s finally letting her guard down around me. That she still feels able to despite the time and the distance. But my heart aches watching her crying and I’d do anything to help her feel better.

“Do you… want to talk about it?” I tentatively ask. “I can be a good listener if that’s what you need me to be.”

I sit on the couch next to her, close enough to touch her. I can watch the gears turning in her head, processing her feelings and deciding what to share. With a gentle smile, I gain the courage to rest a hand on her arm, rubbing small circles with my thumb in a hopefully comforting gesture.

June’s eyes instantly dart to my hand, but because she makes no move to pull away, I continue to comfort her. Her expression morphs to something more tired than upset and she lets out a small breath before talking.

“I think… if this weren’t my twenty-seventh birthday, I’d be able to make it through the dinner,” June whispers. 

She waits a moment before continuing. “Do you remember Metias?”

Metias Iparis, June’s older brother and the man I stabbed launching June into my life with the full motivation of vengeance. He clearly stood out in my memory, even when my memories of June were gone, as an important turning point in the rhythm of my life. But, June doesn’t mean how Metias affected my life, only how he impacted hers.

“I remember. He was your brother,” I respond simply.

“Yeah,” June laughs lightly. “He was my only family… You know, he was twenty-seven when you met him.”

Oh.

I understand instantly, and I feel like a self-centered idiot for thinking I was the reason for her breakdown. No, of course not. She’s the same age Metias was when he died, so she’s no longer the younger sister.

God, I should have known what upset June. I remember so vividly my nineteenth birthday with Eden desperately attempting to distract me from the sinking knowledge I was moving on to a stage of life that John had never known. It felt like the final nail on my brother’s coffin, and the grief was almost overwhelming on a day that was supposed to celebrate my life.

The only difference between June and I is that I still had family. I still had Eden. June is without parents and without siblings. Maybe she has friends, like Anden, but all her friends had to have come after Metias’s death. So, none know her pain or why she’s hurting, especially because of her tendency to hide her past and emotions.

“June… I’m so sorry. God, just… know that I understand. I remember the day I started growing older than John. But… there’s nothing you can do except cry. It sucks, but I know you’re strong enough to keep going. Sometimes all you need to do is let it out.” I’m not sure if what I’m saying helps at all. I don’t really know what to say, and I don’t always understand other people’s emotions correctly. But, I can tell she doesn’t want to be alone. I brush a strand of hair out of her eyes before softy adding, “I’ll stay here as long as you need me.”

June tilts her head into my hand. I can tell that there’s still walls around us and that she’s not telling me everything but pushing her is the last thing I want to do. I simply shift closer and wrap my arms around her letting her bury her face into my arm, the sequins on her dress pressing into my hands.

“Thank you… Daniel.”


	4. June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think cellphones existed in the books, but they do now. Anyways, what's the future without a good cellphone?

When I wake up, it takes me a moment to gain my bearings.

I’m wrapped in Day… Daniel’s arms curled up on the couch and it feels like a cocoon of warmth.

I want to stay here in this calm morning forever, but Daniel isn’t mine. He’s still new and strange and familiar all at once. I don’t know what possessed him to follow me here and comfort me when he barely remembers anything about me, but I can’t read too much into this. He’s always been a kind person ready to comfort people he cares about, and maybe that’s what I loved about him. But, that doesn’t imply any returning feelings about me, only that he cares about my wellbeing as a kind gesture toward a friend. 

Easing myself out of the warmth, I stop a moment to look at him. Daniel's hair fans around him like the light of an angel and while sleeping, his face looks so serene and peaceful. Quietly, I leave Daniel sleeping on the couch and walk towards my bedroom. It can’t be comfortable sleeping slumped on the couch, but I don’t want to risk waking him up by moving him.

I walk into my closet and slip out of my wrinkled dress hanging it up near the door. It’s not really a big deal it’s all rumpled since I don’t think I can wear it again without thinking of Metias. I’ll probably end up staring at it in my closet for a few months before pawning it off to someone or donating it.

A lot happened yesterday, and I’m glad that I have a day to collect myself before work starts again tomorrow. There’s a lot to process now that Daniel is back in my life, and I’m still unsure of whether being in his life again will be good for him or for me.

We’ve already ended our relationship twice now, and I don’t believe that three time's a charm.

After a quick shower, I feel much more refreshed and ready to talk to Daniel. It'll be awkward, talking to someone you barely know after bawling your eyes out the night before. But, since he’s still sleeping I figure I have time to sit somewhere and think for a bit.

I change into comfortable, warm before heading out to leave. As an afterthought I leave a note explaining that I’ll be back soon and to make himself at home. I’m still not sure if he’ll stay to talk or leave. But, Daniel never seemed one for loose ends, so I think I’ll find him still at the apartment when I get back.

Being careful to not wake him up, I leave the apartment and start climbing the stairs to the roof. There’s nothing more therapeutic than heights and being in the clear sky really clears my head. It also brings me back to simpler times, and when I’m overwhelmed, the familiarity of the landscape of the city calms me.

Absentmindedly, I check my phone for any messages or calls left yesterday. A lot of my coworkers sent simple, compulsory birthday messages wishing me a good year, so there are only two notifications that stand out.

I have a missed call and message from Anden, probably having to do with apologizing for not being able to make it to my birthday dinner, something that I already knew and was okay with. After all, he promised we’d celebrate this coming week when he had fewer foreign affairs to attend to.

Secondly, I have a lengthy text from Tess.

> _I’m sorry you felt so bad on your birthday :C hopefully you’ll feel better soon and know we’re here to talk if you need to. since we weren’t able to properly celebrate, Pascao, Eden, and I are rescheduling your birthday dinner to next weekend. same time same place. I’ll forward the details to Anden and check if he can make the new date. see you then :D_

No mention of Daniel. Maybe Tess is trying to avoid any extra emotional stress or hysteria if something went wrong last night. Though she’s probably drawing a million conclusions about his whereabouts and what occurred last night considering Daniel didn’t return to Tess’s apartment with Eden.

Well, no need to think about that right now. I carved this time out specifically for thinking about last night, not what variety of theories Tess is thinking of right now. Metias is again packed into the back of my mind as a good memory, and that leaves the rest of me to focus on Day.

Daniel…

I never thought he’d come back into my life. Eden seemed so set in Antarctica with his education, and Daniel had a career forming there too. I was so content to just allow Daniel to slip into the back of my mind and live his own life. Even though his memory was like a constant itch I couldn’t scratch, I wasn’t hurting him. He was living with his family away from the trauma of the Republic and away from any memories involving me.

At least with distance, I don’t have to see his eyes accusing me of the death of his mother and brother. 

Though, last night it seemed as if he no longer shared an association between John’s death and me. Daniel openly talked about mourning John and I saw no blame in his eyes. Only softness and a bit of sadness, probably because of the memory of his nineteenth birthday.

Maybe losing his memory of me healed those cracks between us and softened his heart. But, this is probably all wishful thinking. Being around me could reopen those wounds, and I know I can’t lose Daniel for a third time.

It’s best to see what Daniel’s thinking and what he remembers before drawing any conclusions. Plus, I can call Anden later tonight and hear what he has to say on the topic. Despite our history, he’s still the best friend I have and the only one I truly trust.

With resolve, I sit up and slowly meander back to my apartment. I want the peacefulness from the roof to follow me back into the apartment for as long as possible.

I absentmindedly walk back into the apartment to find that Daniel is awake and scrolling through his phone on the couch. He looks up and smiles at me tentatively as a greeting and I give a small smile back.

Okay, so the small awkwardness from the dinner is back.

“Hi, June. How are you feeling?” Daniel asks.

“Better,” I reply. “Thank you for being there, for staying. I think I needed that.”

Daniel’s face splits into a grin, and the familiar ache in my heart throbs. God, I missed that smile.

“I’m glad.” Daniel’s face morphs into a more rueful look. “I have to meet up with Eden and Tess soon, but will you be okay by yourself? I can stay longer if you need me to, they'll understand.”

“I’m fine. Go meet up with your family.” I feel so relieved that there’s no heavy or difficult conversation yet like I thought Daniel would want. It means I can decide how I want to approach our new relationship without Daniel there watching me think it over. Plus, I think he realizes we both need to mull over things a little longer before confronting the elephant that is our past.

Daniel nods and runs a hand through his hair to attempt to tame his bedhead from sleeping on the couch.

“Do you want to borrow a hairbrush?” I offer with a small giggle.

“No, thank you. But… I would like your number. It’s not every day I reconnect with such a beautiful woman.” Daniel chuckles, scratches his head, and holds out his phone.

I blink before taking the phone and entering my contact information.

“Thank you, June. And… you looked stunning last night,” Daniel adds. “See you around, cousin.”

He walks out of the apartment with a wave at a slightly quicker pace than normal, and I’m left standing in the room recovering from whiplash. Somehow, in the middle of the conversation, he became infinitely more comfortable with me. Maybe it was body language, maybe it was just familiarity, but he began to slip back into flirting. If he keeps that up, I won’t be able to survive being around him.

I groan at how infinitely confusing my life has become now, and if there’s one thing I know I need it’s an old friend.

I pull out my phone and punch in Anden’s number to leave a message.

“Hey, Anden. If you’re free, can I come over to talk sometime today?”


	5. Day

I feel so goddy awkward leaving June like that in her apartment, but when I woke up I found about fifty messages from Tess and Eden. So, I knew I had to meet up with them before they started putting up missing posters. I thought Eden would be smart enough to figure out where I went, but maybe he’s still worried about me.

I guess he remembers what it feels like to lose me. 

So, I don’t blame Eden or Tess, but leaving still yanks at my gut especially seeing June’s smile and soft expression.

Or… maybe I want an excuse I’m afraid to confront our history. But, doesn’t matter because I already told June I’m leaving and that I’m meeting up with my family. I even snagged her number, something that I will use to meet up with her later.

I head out of the apartment, then jog to the Rose district where Tess lives. I’ve visited her apartment various times, so I know I’ll be able to recognize it even though I don’t know her address.

Realizing I don’t have any keys to Tess’s apartment, I grimace and call her.

“Hey, Tess, sorry to bother you, but could you let me into your apartment?”

“Oh my God, you’re alive!” Tess squeals. “Why didn’t you text or call us before? You didn’t have to meet with us if we knew where you were!”

“C’mon, Tess. You know Eden and you would’ve worried until I showed my face again, yeah? Worriers, the lot of you,” I joke. Tess lets out a small laugh.

“Side effect of watching you almost die too many times when we were little. You still have your flair for theatrics. But, as a thanks for being alive, I’ll let you in.”

I wait a few moments, and Tess pushes open the building door to let me in and we enter the elevator.

“You really didn’t have to come back if you weren’t ready,” Tess says. She gives me an odd side glance. “Eden and I both understand what you and June mean to each other even if it is now platonic.”

“I’m not making excuses if that’s what you’re implying.” Well, maybe that was a lie, but I don’t need to tell a goddy doctor about my emotional issues. Tess will feel the immediate need to fix it. 

“Sure… I’m just trying to make sure you and June are going about this the right- “

“Tess,” I say in warning. “I don’t need goddy relationship advice.”

Tess stops talking and rolls her eyes. But, I really don’t need this from her. My memories of June are hazy but fresh, so I don’t think it means goddy much if I need more time than usual to process or get to know her. Maybe it’s slow for me, maybe I usually sweep the girl off her feet by now, but this is different. We have history and we have forgotten history.

We exit the elevator in silence and walk into her small apartment.

“Daniel!” Eden chirps from the kitchen. “You’re back!”

Tess giggles. “In one piece, too.”

I roll my eyes. “What’s the plan for today then? Why all the messages?”

Tess and Eden share a guilty glance before smiling back at me suspiciously.

“Well,” Tess began, “we wanted to go over your memory. We both figured that it’s best to figure out where you are in remembering things and your mental state before allowing you to interact with people in your past like… like June.”

I begin to see red. “What in the goddy world do you mean? I’m perfectly fine and I remember what I need to remember, yeah? You both were pleased about it before.” I’m too incredulous to watch what I’m saying and internally hope I don’t hurt Tess’s feelings. “If you were worried, why did you take me to her birthday dinner with no warning?”

Tess flinched slightly, and I instantly feel bad. Maybe I’m talking too harshly. She’s like a baby sister to me, I don’t want to hurt her feelings. So, I reach out and draw her into a hug.

“I’m fine, Day,” Tess laughs breathily. She hugs me back, then pulls away to lean on a wall. “You… you’re right. To tell you the truth, you were her birthday present from me. But… she cried, and you stayed the night with her and now I’m worried about both of you.”

“Yeah,” Eden interjected. “We don’t want you to mess this up again since we’ve seen what you both do to yourselves when that happens.”

“What?” I ask. “What do you mean again?”

“Exactly,” they say in unison. 

Goddy family. I love them with my whole heart, but they meddle so much. What do they know about my history and my life? They never told me about June Iparis for ten years, why do they   
suddenly care now?

Plus, is this spontaneous therapy session really for my sake or is it for June’s. All this checking my memory and checking my _mentality_ seems a lot more like conditioning so that I don’t distress June again. Which, to be fair, is something I’d like to avoid, but not with help from Tess or Eden. I’m not a goddy basket case. I’m the oldest in this family, and I can restart my own relationships without Eden and June attempting to push and pull the strings.

But, both their faces look so earnest and eager. Goddy family ruining perfectly good independence. I sigh.

“How about a compromise,” I propose. “I won’t do your goddy therapy session because I don’t need it. But, I will promise to come to you both first if I need relationship help with June, platonic or otherwise.”

Tess and Eden waggle their eyebrows at that, then share a glance.

“Okay!” Eden chirped. “But, I think we’re going to need a _slight_ clarification on that last statement. You said, ‘platonic or… _otherwise_.’”

“Oh, shut it, Eden.”

“Clarify please,” Tess sings.

“Calm down, yeah? I might have a slight attraction to her still.”

Tess and Eden laugh while I roll my eyes. Even as full-blown adults, they still act like annoying younger siblings. Plus, they always gang up on me which is _not fair _.__

__Tess grins at me and adds, “So do you plan on _seducing_ her?”_ _

__“What? No!” I yell. “That sounds way too casual and sleazy. I’m just… rekindling.”_ _

__“You’re too serious, Daniel,” Eden says with an eye roll. “We’re teasing. Now I’m starving. Can we go find something to eat before we harass you further?”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.”_ _

__I suppose what they’re saying has some merit. But, I want to go about this my way as the older, more mature me. June and I deserve another chance, and it’s kind of my family to care so much to help. But, I want to go about this my way and learn who she is as a person again before doing anything serious. Plus, who knows what relationship she has with Anden these days. I have no idea what’s happening in either of their lives, so I don’t want to be presumptuous about anything._ _

__But, I can dwell on June a little later. Eden has a raging stomach, so we all head out of Tess’s apartment to grab a bite to eat._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify on what Day remembers of June in this fic, he remembers all the positive points of their relationship and the events that strongly relate to his family (his mom dying, John dying, curing Eden). So, he doesn't remember being apart, jealousy, fights, etc.


	6. June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been longer between updates. Lately, I've been busy with school starting but I'll try to update at least every few weeks until it's finished.

Anden, thank God, had a bit of free time between important meetings so we could meet at his place for coffee. A hot beverage is exactly what I need to burn away any stupid thoughts and memories I might be having during this conversation.

After settling in Anden’s spacious living room, I take a tentative sip of my drink to wait for him.

He’s running late.

“June! So sorry to keep you waiting.” Anden bursts into the room and strides toward me with open arms. I set my coffee down and rise to give him a warm hug.

“It’s okay, Anden. I just got settled myself,” I replied.

“Good, good. So, I figure I should get straight to the point. We’re a little pressed for time.” Anden laughs as we both settle onto the plushy couches facing each other. A servant peels away from the wall to offer him his own drink, which Anden accepts gratefully. “What’s the occasion for this meeting?”

I take a deep breath steeling myself. Anden is my best friend, but I still barely talk to him about what’s on my mind, something that bothered him deeply when we were dating.

“Well, Day reentered my life.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah. Tess invited him to the birthday dinner you missed, and at first, I thought I could remain composed and keep feelings out of it. But…” I trail away.

“Mhm. He always was the only one able to bring out a more emotional side of you.”

I scowl at his wording, but he does have a point. As reluctant as I am to admit it, I never was this volatile when dating Anden. Only around Day, I guess.

“Anden, he ended up following me home. We slept on the couch together. Not,” I hurriedly add, “in _that_ way. Just… we fell asleep on accident… with me in his arms.”

“I’m mildly curious on how that happened in one night. Does he remember you?”

“He remembers part of me… just not all of it. I can tell. He sees me in too good of a light. I can’t be around him without feeling guilty that he doesn’t remember. But, I’m also too selfish to remind him of the horrors I’ve put him and his family through.” I sigh and sink back into the couch. “It’s probably best for me to leave him alone.”

Anden regards me carefully for a few quiet moments. I know that that’s just him analyzing the situation, but I’m still annoyed at the heavy silence. He needs to hurry up his analysis.

“Well, June. I can tell that despite your noble front, you want to be in his life. But it’ll hurt, won’t it?”

“Yeah… and in the end, is it really worth the pain of helping him remember? If I help him remember, will he resent me and leave again?”

“You already know exactly what you’re going to do. So, don’t worry about your fears.”

“If I knew what I was going to do, then why did I come here for help?” I ask with a small smile trying to tease him. Anden always could read my mind and predict my movements. It’s nice to know someone cares enough to pay enough attention to anticipate my movements. I don’t have many people like that in my life.

Despite my teasing tone, Anden’s face turns serious when he answers my question.

“You want validation in case everything goes to shit. You want to know if someone will be there at the end even if you ruin everything. I’ll always be your friend, June. I know most of your current friends knew Day first and put him before you. So, know that I like _you_ better and you’ll always come before Day to me.” Anden rests one of his hands on my arm comfortingly, and I’m filled with a surge of gratitude.

“Thanks, Anden.” I let out a small breath of relief and lean into his touch before frowning. “How do you think he’ll take knowing I caused his mother and brother’s death?”

“I think he’ll also have to remember how you saved his other brother’s life and were one of the strongest forces in restoring peace to the Republic.”

“Optimist.”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing,” Anden laughs.

Anden checks his watch, then purses his lips. “I’m sorry, June, but I must go attend another meeting. I’m glad we had this talk, and I’m just a phone call away if you require more of my attention.”

We both rise from the couch and hug each other tightly.

“Thank you again, Anden. You’re my best friend.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Anden replies before striding out of the room. A few of the guards that remember me from when I was in training to be Princeps Elect nod a greeting at me before following him out.

I sink back onto the couch momentarily to review my next few moves and the tiny conversation we just had. It wasn’t a very substantial talk, but with Anden, it was always stolen moments and tiny interactions. He’s just too involved in the Republic, which is a good thing in the end. 

But, he’s right. I knew I was going to return to Daniel and reveal everything that transpired between us again. Repercussions be damned, I know I’d beat myself if I missed this opportunity. But, years ago Day didn’t take my involvement in his family’s death well and I could hear it in every nightmare and the hidden emotions in his eyes. He did love me, but he also held their deaths against me. Loving me hurt him in indescribable ways because how do you love someone who had a hand in your family’s murder?

Maybe I’m overthinking this. Anden seemed to think that the good I’ve done makes up for the bad, but I don’t see the world that way. It’s not a world of transactions where everything you do scores you “good” or “bad” points that can eventually even out. People don’t always look at what you’ve done to be forgiven and think it’s enough. Sometimes there’s a final straw that causes one to simply damn forgiveness and only see the “bad.”

I’m spiraling too much. I know this will only turn out poorly for me if I continue thinking myself into this hole. It’s why I went to Anden in the first place because he provides a level, supportive voice to accompany my train of thought. Without a friend there to help, I could very well permanently dissolve myself into the emotional mess that Daniel saw the night of my birthday.

I stand abruptly and walk out of Anden’s mansion. The servants and guards wave their goodbyes and I make my way back to my apartment to file through my most recent memories of Daniel. I consider calling Tess and getting her opinion on my situation, too. But, Anden wasn’t wrong when he said some of my friends will always put Day first and knowing that Tess would put Day’s wellbeing over mine at any expense makes me uneasy when going to her for advice.

When I’m back in my apartment, I stare at the couch for a long while remembering what it was like to be back in Day’s arms. The warmth and the softness still linger on my arms like ghosts reminding me of the past and what I could have in the future.

Sighing, I shake my head at my foolishness. Maybe a nap can clear my head and rid myself of this crazy sentimentality that’s taken over my thoughts.


End file.
